Races in The Legend of Zelda series
This is a list of races in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series of video games. Ancient Robots The are a mechanical race from Skyward Sword. They were created by the Thunder Dragon Lanayru, but their land eventually became a barren desert while they rusted away. By using a Timeshift Stone they can be revived and serve three purposes. Some of them mine for Timeshift Stones, one group protected one of the Sacred Flames, and some act as Lanayru’s servants. In addition there is a band of Ancient Robot Pirates, though only two of them are seen: LD-002S Scervo on the Sandship, and LD-003D Dreadfuse in the Sky Keep. During Link's quest for Nayru's Flame, Link is aided by a robot named Skipper, who is captain of the Sandship and lost his ship to the Pirate Scervo. Skipper aids Link in traversing the Lanayru Sand Sea using his Timeshift Stone powered motorboat, which can transform the impassible sea of sand into the ancient sea of water that once existed in the past. Also, Gondo, one of the citizens of Skyloft, owns an Ancient Robot that he inherited from his grandfather; at one point in the game this robot, named Scrapper, is restored to full functionality, and assists Link by carrying items up to Skyloft from the surface. The Ancient Robots require the oil produced by Ancient Flowers to function; because these flowers can no longer be found in the present day Lanayru Desert, it is implied that the flower's disappearance resulted in the decline of the LD-301 Series Ancient Robots. Most ancient robots are part of the LD-301 Series, including LD-301S Scrapper and LD-301N Skipper, while Servo and Dreadfuse are part of the LD-002 and LD-003 series, which unlike the LD-301 Series remain functional in the present. In Breath of the Wild, similar robots exist called Guardians and Divine Beasts. The Divine Beasts consist of Vah Ruta of the Zora, Vah Rudania of the Gorons, Vah Naboris of the Gerudo, and Vah Medoh of the Rito. The Guardians are ancient mechanisms with powerful sniper blasts who were intended to be used to defeat Ganon, but Ganon used his power to turn the robots against Hyrule. Mipha, the Zora Champion, Urbosa, the Gerudo Champion, Daruk, the Goron Champion, and Revali, the Rito Champion, who once piloted the Divine Beasts, were killed by the Blight Ganons, creations of Ganon who represent the element of the Divine Beast e.g. Thunderblight Ganon for Vah Naboris. Anouki are an Inuit-like race that appear to be a cross between a reindeer and penguins. There are different variations of them with purple, red, blue, and yellow shirts and facial hair or small or big antlers. They are found on the Isle of Frost in the World of Ocean King and in Anouki Village in New Hyrule. In Spirit Tracks, the Anouki are the only race who live in the snow realm. Bokoblin Bokoblins are a race of humanoid goblin-like creatures, that first appeared in The Wind Waker. Bokoblins come in a variety of colors such as red, blue, and green. They often appear as standard enemies and wield Boko Sticks, machetes, and clubs. Though their appearance varies from game to game, the one thing that remains consistent is they wear loincloths with a single skull. In Twilight Princess, they are less common and their role as standard enemies is largely taken over by the Bulblins. In Skyward Sword, Bokoblins are revealed to have been around since ancient times and are common monsters that serve the Demon Tribe, under Demon Lord Ghirahim and the Demon King Demise. The game also introduces different varieties of Bokoblin such as Technoblins, which lived in Lanayru Desert in the distant past and wield ancient technology; and Cursed Bokoblins, undead Bokoblins that can curse Link. The game introduces the bow-wielding Bokoblin Archers and Bokoblin Leaders that can summon other Bokoblins using the Monster Horns they carry. In Breath of the Wild, Bokoblin are revealed to have an omnivorous diet that consists of fruits, vegetables, fish, and meat. They also can occasionally be seen hunting wild animals for their meat, which they will consume after a successful kill. Bokoblins can wield a variety of weapons, but tend to favor their own crafted clubs, bats, spears, and bows, the strongest of which are made from Dragonbone. The game also introduces another undead variant of Bokoblin called Stalkoblin, which raise from the ground at night and will continuously regenerate unless all Stalkoblin skulls in the area are destroyed, because a single skull can reanimate its headless comrades. The game also introduces stronger Black Bokoblins and Silver Bokoblins, which are stronger and more resilient. Cursed Bokoblins return in Breath of the Wild, but are depicted as floating Stalkoblin skulls corrupted by Calamity Ganon's malice. Red Bokoblins and Stalkoblins drop Bokoblin Horns and Bokoblin Fangs, while Blue, Black, and Silver Bokoblins drop those parts along with Bokoblin Guts. These monster parts can be sold to shops and merchants for Rupees or to Kilton for Mon at the Fang and Bone shop, though Link can also cook them with bugs to make Elixirs or use them as materials by the four Great Fairies to upgrade his armor. Link can also buy a Bokoblin Mask from Kilton, which allows him to disguise himself as a Bokoblin and blend in with them. Bulblin are a green, horned race that resemble the orcs of classic fantasy. They are led by , Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008). In-game trophy description "Bulblin" trophy. who unlike the rest has the ability to talk."King Bulblin... When he loses in his final battle, he pays subtle respect to Link when he says, 'I follow the strongest side!'". Super Smash Bros. Brawl. (2008). Trophy description of the "King Bulblin" trophy. Bulblins usually fight with heavy clubs or flaming arrows and commonly ride on boars. They first appeared in Twilight Princess. King Bulblin appears as an obstacle in the Bridge of Eldin stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Cobble The Cobble are a race that appear in Phantom Hourglass. The Cobble once inhabited a prosperous land called the Cobble Kingdom. By the time the game takes place, the only Cobble that remain are the ghosts of the soldiers and King Mutoh, who dress in ancient Egyptian-like clothes and live in pyramid-like temples. The Isle of Ruins in the Northeastern Sea is all that remains of the once-mighty kingdom, and Link must visit there to retrieve the Aquanine, a pure metal entrusted to the Cobble by the Ocean King. There, he delves beneath Mutoh's Temple and destroys a corrupt Cobble war machine that is disrupting the king's eternal rest. Deku The are plant-like creatures introduced in Ocarina of Time that appear mostly in the overworld and dungeons. Deku are small creatures with leaves sprouting out from their heads. They often have red glowing eyes and tube-like mouths that can shoot Deku Nuts. Their bodies consist of wood and leaves and perish quickly if set on fire. They can fly by using large leaves to glide, and some can use the leaves on their head to fly indefinitely after taking off from a Deku Flower. There are four types of Deku depicted in the series: Deku Scrubs, Mad Scrubs, Business Scrubs, and Royal Scrubs. Deku Scrubs are the most common type, which have green leaves and often give information when caught. Mad Scrubs are violent, have red and yellow leaves, and do not talk. Business Scrubs are traders who offer to sell their wares and services. Royal Scrubs have larger heads, bigger eyes, smaller mouths, and extra leaves covering their body. In Majora's Mask, Link can inhabit the body of an unknown deceased Deku Scrub who is implied to be the son of the Deku King's butler. In this form, Link can temporarily fly using a Deku Flower, shoot bubbles, and hop on deep water five times before sinking. Dragon Dragons are a recurring race that usually appear as benevolent guardians or powerful enemies. In Ocarina of Time, after becoming the King of Evil, Ganondorf resurrects the evil Goron-eating dragon Volvagia, who had terrorized the Goron people in the distant past before being defeated by Darunia’s ancestor, who wielded the Megaton Hammer. When Ganondorf orders his minions to capture and feed the Gorons to Volvagia as a warning to his enemies, Darunia journeys to the Fire Temple to rescue his people and defeat Volvagia, but he is defeated because he could not locate the Megaton Hammer. However, Link manages to free the Gorons, slay Volvagia, and awaken Darunia as the Sage of Fire. In The Wind Waker, the Sky Spirit Valoo acts as the protector and patron deity of the Rito tribe, providing them with his scales that allow them to grow wings. When Link arrives on Dragon Roost Island, he discovers that Gohma was tormenting Valoo, and defeats Gohma to obtain Din's Pearl. Valoo and the Rito later repay their debt to Link by rescuing him and Tetra from Ganondorf during their encounter with him in Forsaken Fortress. In Twilight Princess, Link encounters a species of malevolent draconic warriors called Aeralfos and the Twilit dragon Argorok, who is the boss of the City in the Sky. In Skyward Sword, Link is aided by the Three Dragons that guard the three regions of the Surface. Faron the Water Dragon rules over the Parella and protector of Faron Woods, Lake Floria, and the Ancient Cistern that holds Farore's Flame. Eldin the Fire Dragon guards Eldin Volcano. Lanayru the Thunder Dragon created the Ancient Robots and protects Lanayru Desert. Each dragon was entrusted with part of the Song of the Hero, which provides clues on the location of the Triforce. During his quest for Farore's Flame, Link aids Faron, who had been injured while fighting Ghirahim; she leads him to the Ancient Cistern. During his quest for the Song of the Hero, Link encounters Eldin after he is captured and imprisoned by Bokoblins during an eruption. Link learns that the Fire Dragon had caused the eruption, and the dragon apologizes to Link for all the trouble it caused him. Unlike the other two dragons, Lanayru is shown to have died from an illness in the past, forcing Link to go back in time, cure him of his illness, and prevent his death. After Link cures him and learning his part of the song, Lanayru allows Link to take part in the Lightning Round, which allows him to face a boss battle challenge and a Silent Realm challenge for various prizes. If Link completes eight boss battles, Lanayru will reward him with the unbreakable Hylian Shield, the strongest shield in the game. Fairy are magical creatures associated with nature and the Goddess Farore that appear as small, winged humanoids often obscured by light. Fairies tend to shy away from human settlements and are most often associated with the Lost Woods, but can be found hiding in many places throughout Hyrule. Fairy Fountains or Fairy Springs are special places that contain sparkling magical water and attract Fairies in large numbers. In most games in the series, fairies will heal Link if he manages to catch one and he can also put them in empty bottles to have them heal him later. If Link dies while he has a bottled fairy in his possession, the fairy will automatically resurrect him instead of receiving a Game Over. are powerful, high ranking fairies that often watch over their smaller brethren. They use their magic to enchant Link's items into more powerful versions and in some games they can also teach Link various magic spells. In Ocarina of Time, the Kokiri form a symbiotic relationship with their Guardian Fairies, who act as constant companions and mentors. One of these is Navi, who serves as Link's sidekick and aids Link in learning about the world outside Kokiri Forest. Another Guardian Fairy is Tatl from Majora's Mask who was a friend of the Skull Kid until he betrayed her and her brother Tael. In Phantom Hourglass, Link's guardian fairy is Ciela, who is eventually joined by two more fairies, Leaf and Neri. In some of the games, such as The Minish Cap, players will be tested of their honesty and if they are, fairies give them gifts and upgrades. In ''Breath of the Wild'', fairies can be found around the springs of the four great fairies. There is a fifth fairy named Malayna, but she is not a Great Fairy; instead, she is known as the Horse God and can revive dead horses. Fairies can be used to cook potions and other food; if they are used in making a dish, they increase the amount of hearts the food heals before disappearing from the player's inventory. Gerudo The are a tribe of humanoid thieves who mainly live in the desert. Physical Gerudo traits typically include bronzed skin, scarlet hair, aquiline noses, gold eyes and round ears; however, evil Gerudo like Ganondorf and the Twinrova Sisters possess an olive skin color. Apart from a single Gerudo male who is born every century and is crowned king of the tribe, the race consists entirely of women.The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Nabooru: "A kid like you may not know this, but the Gerudo race consists only of women. Only one man is born every hundred years… Even though our laws say that lone male Gerudo must become King of the Gerudo, I'll never bow to such an evil man!" Ganondorf, the main antagonist of the series, is king of the Gerudo in Ocarina of Time and the surrogate son of the Gerudo witches Kotake and Koume. Gerudo appear as pirates in Majora's Mask, where they live in the ocean at Great Bay, and are ruled by a woman instead of a man. These Gerudo are enemies of the Zoras. They search for treasures in the sea and assault Zora and fishermen but do not approach Clock Town. In Breath of the Wild, only women are permitted in the town, so Link has to dress up as a female in order to enter the town. After gaining entrance to Gerudo Town, Link has to retrieve a thunder-resistant helmet known as the Thunder Helm from a clan of thieves called the Yiga, a traitorous formation who broke away from the Sheikah tribe. The helm is used to board Vah Naboris, named after the Sage of Spirit, Nabooru, as stated by the spirit of former Gerudo Champion Urbosa. Goron The are a race of mountain-dwelling giants who first appeared in Ocarina of Time. Goron culture revolves around brotherhood and strength, usually referring to each other and those they deem strong as "Brother" or "Big Brother". Gorons show high regard for individuals who display great strength and bravery and enjoy matching their strength with others in competition such as sumo wrestlingIn-game trophy description of a "Goron" from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. (2008). and racing. While not all Zelda games featuring Gorons include full tribes, the games that do depict as tribes depict them as headed by a patriarch who is aided by one or more elders who assume leadership of the tribe in the event that the patriarch cannot. is the patriarch in Ocarina of Time. The Goron elders in Twilight Princess are , , and . One of the oldest races in Hyrule, Gorons' bodies are resistant to intense heat and lava and they consume rocks and minerals,The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap, Goron figurine: "These rock- and iron-eaters once lived on Mount Crenel in Western Hyrule."The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Goron: "You shouldn't be so picky about what you eat! Do you eat all of your green rocks? If you don't, you won't grow up big and strong!" which they mine from the earth. By adulthood, most Gorons gain rock-like protrusions on their backs and sometimes on their arms and head as well. These stony growths act as a natural armor and continue to grow as the Goron ages. Gorons enter the fetal position when resting, and can also assume this position for self defense or to travel at high speed by rolling. Gorons endowed with magic power can sprout metal spikes from their body while rolling.The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, Darmani's memorial: "If Gorons who possess magic power roll swiftly enough, spikes will emerge from their bodies so that they may mow down enemies." For leisure, Gorons enjoy music and dance, rolling and racing,The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Goron: “This wild rolling is the only way to relieve my stress!” … “Let me express my joy with more wild rolling!” games,The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages, Goron: "We Gorons love games!" sumo wrestling, and bathing in hot springs. Gorons have taken on occupations such as crafting, blacksmithing, sculpting, demolition, and merchantry. Rock sirloin, amber, and metal shields are some Goron delicacies. Three Gorons appear in Skyward Sword: Gorko, Golo, and Gortram. Gorko and his assistant Golo, are shown working as archaeologists; Gorko travels the land researching ancient artifacts and ruins, while Golo excavates the Lanayru Caves. Unlike the other two, Gortram works as the proprietor of the Rickety Coaster mine cart ride at the abandoned Lanayru Shipyards. All three Gorons are encountered in the Lanayru Desert region at some point and the Lanayru Caves seems to serve as the base of operations for Gorko and Golo. Gorons are large humanoids with long muscular arms, stout legs, hulking shoulders and necks, and rotund bellies. Their skin is generally beige in color and their hair is typically white. Gorons lack external hearing organs; Goron ears are instead holes on the sides of their heads. Most are as tall as a human, though some individuals such as can grow as large as a mountain. To date, no female Gorons have been seen in the series, but they do exist, as child and baby Gorons do appear and Darunia has a son during the events of Ocarina of Time. Due to their great density, Gorons sink to the bottom of bodies of water and are thus helpless in such an environment. However, they do not need to breath to survive, as a Goron child proves by resting underwater and mentioning that he never feels the need to take a breath. Also, in Twilight Princess, a Goron becomes submerged in the main pool in Zora's Domain, but enjoys the cold water rather than drowning.The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, Darmani III's memorial: "Water is disastrous for Goron heroes, for they sink like stones and are rendered motionless in the deep. Beware." Gorons are exceptionally resistant to heat and can walk through shallow lava. In Majora's Mask, Link can inhabit the body of the deceased Goron hero Darmani and roll and punch as hard as the Megaton Hammer from Ocarina of Time. In Breath of the Wild, the Gorons are encountered all over Hyrule, but mostly appear in the Eldin region. They live around Death Mountain, which Link must use heat-resistant armor or elixirs to enter. Hylian are an elf-like race that make up the main population of Hyrule, which they established organized civilization on. They are born with magic-infused blood said to be a gift from the goddesses that grants them psychic powers and magical skill. Their long pointed ears are said to allow them to hear messages sent by the gods. Link and Princess Zelda belong to this race in all games of the series. In some games, such as Twilight Princess, Hylians are referred to as "humans". In Skyward Sword, Hylians live on a floating island known as Skyloft and are accompanied by bird-like creatures called Loftwings. Keaton are a three-tailed fox-like race mostly found in Termina. They normally stay hidden from sight, but reveal themselves to Link and challenge him with a quiz if he wears a Keaton Mask. No known Keaton exist in Hyrule in Ocarina of Time, although at least one of them is a well-known fictional character in Hyrule Castle Town.The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time: "Oh, I know that character! It's Keaton! He's very hot in Hyrule Castle Town right now!"The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Death Mountain Guard: "Oh? Is that a "Kee...something..." character mask? I heard he's very popular recently? He's my boy's favorite." In The Minish Cap, however, some thuggish Keaton roam the Hyrule countryside, walking on their hindpaws and having only one tail instead of three; if they injure Link, he loses some Rupees. Kikwi The are a race in Skyward Sword who inhabit the Faron Woods. They have the appearance of black-and-white masked wingless birds, and can cause a plant to blossom from their backs for camouflage. Kokiri and Koroks The are a pixie-like race who inhabit the Kokiri Forest. They were created by the Great Deku Tree who considers them to be his children, and each receives a small fairy that is their lifelong friend, guardian, and teacher. Cautious and secretive, the Kokiri believe that they will die if they leave the forest.: Ocarina of Time, Kokiri boy: "The Great Deku Tree said that if a Kokiri leaves the woods, he or she will die!" This belief seems to be false, as Saria leaves the forest when she becomes the Forest Sage. It is also suggested that if they wander too deep into the forest, they will turn into a Skull Kid, although this has not been proven definitively. A Kokiri named Saria is the Sage of the Forest. Another Kokiri, Fado, is the first Sage of Wind in The Wind Waker, but he is killed prior to the events of the game, leaving the player to interact with his spirit and locate his successor, the Korok Makar. Link was raised as a Kokiri in Ocarina of Time, but he is actually a Hylian whose mother entrusted the Great Deku Tree with his care when he was an infant. The of The Wind Waker are said to have been transformed from the Kokiri after the Great Flood.The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, Great Deku Tree: "Once upon a time, long ago, the Koroks took on human forms, but when they came to live on the sea, they took these shapes." They are small creatures with wood-like bodies and masks made from leaves. They are very light, which allows them to travel by using sprouts as propellers. They leave their home, the "Forest Haven", to plant seeds from the Great Deku Tree all over the world, and return once a year to hold a ceremony and obtain more seeds. In Breath of the Wild, Koroks can be found all over Hyrule. The player must solve puzzles to get Korok Seeds from them. Once the player retrieves Korok Seeds from Koroks, one can trade it with Hestu, a large Korok, for more inventory slots for swords, shields, and bows. Light Spirits There are four throughout Hyrule in Twilight Princess. The first light spirit is , who resembles an Ordon Goat. Ordona has an orb between her antlers and first appears at Ordon Spring when Link has defeated the first Shadow Beast. The second light spirit, , resembles a monkey. He holds his golden orb with his tail over his head. He appears in Faron Spring when Link has completed the first collection of twilight bugs. The third light spirit, , resembles an eagle with his orb between his feet. He appears in the lake near the shaman's house in Kakariko Village once Link has completed the second collection of twilight bugs. The fourth and last light spirit, , resembles a serpent with his orb inside his mouth. He appears in the cave at Lake Hylia when Link has completed the third and final collection of twilight bugs. But after Lanayru tells Link the story of the three goddesses and the three Fused Shadows, Zant appears and embeds the Shadow Crystal in Link's skull that later allows him to transform between his human and wolf form. He also exposes Midna to Lanayru’s light causing her to become very ill and sends Link on the quest for the Master Sword. Lokomo are a humanoid race who first appear in Spirit Tracks. All but one of the encountered Lokomo are sages who reside in the New Hyrule and the Tower of Spirits. They are distinguishable by their pointed ears and short legs, the latter of which forces them to use motorized carts for transportation. However, an exceptionally strong Lokomo named Byrne is capable of walking on his legs. Oocca The are a race of birds with long necks and human-like faces that appear in Twilight Princess. They live in the ,"One of the Oocca, Ooccoo travels around with her son in search of a means to return to her home, the City in the Sky." Super Smash Bros. Brawl. (2008). Ooccoo & Son in-game trophy description. an airborne city that acts as the seventh dungeon in Twilight Princess. A female Oocca named can warp the player back to the entrance of the game’s dungeons. Ooccoo's son, , warps the player to Ooccoo’s location. In Twilight Princess, these creatures are mentioned to be closer to the gods than the Hylians. It is supposed that they created Hylians and created a city in the sky for them to live in. In Twilight Princess, Link reaches this city by launching himself out of an enormous cannon. Minish Minish, referred to in their native language as , are small humanoid sprites no bigger than a human thumb that live in secret. They are only visible to children and tend to live in forests, but also appear inside of buildings and holes in and around various spots of Hyrule. There are three variations of the Minish, which can be distinguished by their attire: Forest Minish, Town Minish and Mountain Minish. They first appear in The Minish Cap. Most Minish are helpful, and like to hide valuable objects for others to find, although one Picori, became evil after becoming obsessed with human nature. Mogma The are long-armed anthromorphic rodents who debuted in Skyward Sword. They are demolition experts who like digging for treasure and are known to never go anywhere without their bomb bag. Mogmas are found in Eldin Volcano and play major parts in the plot of the Volcano Summit, Eldin Volcano, the Fire Sanctuary, and the Earth Temple. Parella The are an aquatic squid-like race who debuted in Skyward Sword who live in the underwater spiraling caverns of Lake Floria. Conical spirals appear as their central body and the shape of their dwellings. Rito The are a race of bird-like humanoids who debuted in The Wind Waker. In that game, they lived on Dragon Roost Island, an island on the Great Sea. They have a tribal elder and elaborately dressed guards. No Rito is born with wings, and instead, must visit their guardian, the Sky Spirit, Valoo, in a coming-of-age ceremony to receive one of his scales, which enables them to grow wings. Rito appear to be covered by dark shaded skin or feathers. Most Rito have red eyes, but the Rito Chieftain has yellow eyes. They have pointed ears, bird-like feet, and a beak whose shape and size varies from Rito to Rito. Unlike real-life birds, his beak appears to only be used for smelling, and cannot be used as a mouth. However, the Rito have a mouth below this beak. Throughout a young Rito's childhood, he or she is called a Fledgling and is flightless without any wings. After a child reaches a certain age they can receive their wings after they retrieve a scale from the dragon Valoo. While not in use, Rito wings are mostly white with black colored plumage along the ends. When in flight the top of a Rito's wings are colored brown with black along the edges while the bottoms of the wings contain white plumage along the wings interior. However Medli has pure white wings, possibly suggesting that female Rito have white wings or that her wings are not fully grown yet. Most Rito can fly over a great distance and hover in place, but some have trouble flying for long periods of time, likely due to inexperience. In ''Breath of the Wild'', the Rito reside in the Tabantha region in northwest Hyrule. The Rito cannot fly at a preferred height because the Divine Beast Vah Medoh shoots down Rito who fly at its height. The Rito warrior Teba helps Link board Vah Medoh, but is severely injured by Medoh's cannons. After Link defeats Windblight Ganon, the Rito Champion Revali regains control of Vah Medoh and prepares to blast Ganon when Link finally fights him. Notably, Revali resents Link, stating that he has many skills as an archer, and that he was only called to assist Link because Link has the Master Sword. Sheikah The are an ancient clan of mysterious ninja-like warriors, distinguished by their long lifespan, red eyes, and often-white hair, who protect the Hylian Royal Family.The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, old man: "Have you heard the legend of the "Shadow Folk"? They are the Sheikah...the shadows of the Hylians. They say they swore allegiance to the King of Hyrule and guarded the Royal Family." As revealed in Skyward Sword, the Sheikah are servants of the goddess Hylia, whose reincarnation is Zelda. The Sheikah crying eye symbol is commonly seen in the series, even in games where the Sheikah are not present. It is alluded that the tear was added after the Hyrule Civil War, which took place some time before the events of Ocarina of Time. By the events of Ocarina of Time, the Sheikah are referred to as an extinct race who built the Shadow Temple, with Impa among the last few members. In Skyward Sword, Ocarina of Time, and Majora's Mask, Sheikah Stones or Gossip Stones created by the Sheikah give Link information on where to go and what to do. In Breath of the Wild, the ancient Sheikah invented the Divine Beasts and Guardians 10,000 years before the Great Calamity to fight Ganon. The Sheikah reside primarily in Kakariko Village. Link also possesses a Sheikah Slate, a piece of ancient technology that can be upgraded with various runes. The four primary Runes are Magnesis, which can move metallic objects; Remote Bombs, circular or cube-shaped bombs that can remotely detonate once thrown or dropped; Stasis, which can freeze objects and monsters; and Cryonis, which can create icy blocks on watery surfaces. Additionally in Breath of the Wild, a group of Sheikah led by Master Kohga swore allegiance to Ganon and formed the Yiga Clan after the Great Calamity, vowing to destroy Ganon’s enemies. Their hideout is located in Karusa Valley in the Gerudo Highlands. They spawn throughout the world and sometimes appear as lost travelers or merchants who will attack Link if he talks to them. There are three types of Yiga: Yiga Footsoldiers, who commonly carry a bow or sword; Yiga Blademasters, who carry around a Windcleaver, and Master Kogha, who is referenced by almost every disguised Yiga. Subrosian are a mysterious race that live in the subterranean world of Subrosia in Oracle of Seasons. They have large glowing eyes and are always seen wearing either green, blue or red hooded cloaks. There are two exceptions: Rosa, who wears a yellow cloak with a ribbon, and another unnamed yellow-clothed Subrosian who gives Link a Secret to use in Oracle of Ages. They are shy when around people of other races and prefer to be rarely seen. They can survive in lava and use a currency made of metal rocks found in the ground called Ore Chunks. Tokay are green-scaled lizards who reside on Crescent Island in Labrynna in Oracle of Ages. They are known to search for valuable items and be deceitful. They are also expert gardeners which can grow scent seeds from seedlings over a course of four hundred years. They have never seen anyone from other races, so when they see Link, they think he is a Tokay without a tail and call him "Strange Tokay". Twili are a race that come from the Twilight Realm and first appeared in Twilight Princess. They are the descendants of the Dark Interlopers, who were sent to the Twilight Realm by the after trying to seize control of the Sacred Realm. Eventually, they abandoned their plans to rule the Sacred Realm and Hyrule and became peacefully adapted to the Twilight Realm. One member of their race is . was also part of this race. He overthrew Midna with Ganon's help and helped Ganon take over Hyrule. The skin tone of the Twili is mostly black while their faces, necks, and chest tend to be gray. The Twili have long limbs, necks, and heads, and great variances in appearance. Wizzrobes are magician creatures that wear wizard robes and often use fire and ice magic. In The Wind Waker, they can also summon other enemies and wear toucan-like or bird-like masks and headdresses. They first appeared in The Legend of Zelda. Breath of the Wild introduced Electric Wizzrobes, who use Lighting or Thunderstorm Rods. They can teleport and shoot electricity. The other Wizzrobes can also teleport and shoot fire and ice respectively. Yeti Yetis are creatures that resemble the 'real-life' yeti, but have large beaver-like tails and speak with poor grammar. The females are smaller than the males and wear an armless sweater, showing no arms or tail. and , characters who live in Snowpeak Ruins in Twilight Princess were .Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) In-game trophy description of the "Yeta" trophy. Yeto helps Link by giving him soup that heals up to eight hearts of his health. Zora The are a race of aquatic piscine humanoids that appear in nearly every game of the series. In the original game and Link to the Past, Zoras were enemies that attacked Link from the water with projectiles, though the giant Zora King sells Link a pair of flippers in A Link to the Past, allowing him to swim and to use the network of whirlpools that link far corners of Hyrule. By Ocarina of Time, their role in most stories had changed to a neutral or friendly race. Zoras rely heavily on water, and can only live on land for limited time periods.Super Smash Brothers Brawl (2008). In game trophy description of the "Zora" trophy. Zoras are mostly seen gracefully swimming about and frolicking in water. Besides routine swimming and sports, Zoras also enjoy music."Led by their King, the Zoras are peaceful creatures who enjoy music and sports" Most Zoras do not wear clothing, and they are generally covered in silver scales, which give them a pale blue sheen from a distance. Where humans sometimes have long hair, average Zoras have rear-hanging caudal extensions that resemble tails. These tails undulate periodically, which gives a Zora's head the unique semblance of a fish. They are sometimes depicted as having webbed feet and hands. They lack ears in the traditional sense, but do have pronounced noses and gills on their abdomen. Their fins can be used to fight by extending out to serve as sharp weapons. Zoras lay eggs to reproduce. Zora eggs need to be kept in cold, clean water to develop healthily, and every egg from the same clutch must be kept together for them to hatch. Newborn Zoras are tadpole-like with a circular body and a long, skinny tail ending in a fluke. Zora government is apparently monarchical, either ruled by a king, , or queen, such as Queen from Twilight Princess. Two different tribes exist: "river Zora" are more violent and can shoot fire, while "sea Zora" make up the friendly Zoras. The Zora Royal Family is responsible for maintaining order among their people, overseeing care for , whom they worship as a guardian god,The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, King Zora: “Our guardian god, Lord Jabu-Jabu, would never eat my dear Princess Ruto!” and assuring that the waters upon which he and all creatures rely are clean and pure. The Zora appear to be extinct in The Wind Waker; a sage named is encountered in spirit. They may be linked to the race, along with Princess . The Zora typically inhabit fresh water such as Zora River and Lake Hylia, while sea-dwelling Zora are known to appear in Termina (Majora's Mask) and Labrynna (Oracle of Ages) In Majora's Mask, Link is able to inhabit the body of the Zora Mikau, who was killed by Gerudo pirates, and can use his fins in the same manner as the boomerang. In Breath of the Wild, Zoras are a major part of the game. Link must head to Zora's Domain in Lanayru to meet with King Dorephan and Prince Sidon. The King called for a Hylian because Zora's Domain was in danger of being washed away by Divine Beast Vah Ruta, who was at the East Reservoir Lake. Muzu, a Zora elder and the King's assistant, resents Link, because him and most Zora elders blame Link for the death of the beloved Zora Champion and Princess, Mipha. After realizing that Link has had a special connection with the princess, he tasks Link with finding 20 Shock Arrows from Ploymus Mountain, which is guarded by a Lynel. After retrieving the arrows, Link heads for the East Reservoir Lake to board Vah Ruta. Once he regains control of the beast, Mipha appears as a spirit and grants Link her healing ability. She then moves Vah Ruta to a location that isn't blocked so she can have a direct lock on Hyrule Castle and assist Link in fighting Ganon. Creatures Note: Some creatures' outlook may vary in different titles of the series. * are animated statues that guard ancient ruins and come to life to attack when disturbed. The Minish Cap features them as guards created by the Wind Tribe. They first appeared in The Legend of Zelda. * are laser turret-like devices that continually rotate on a pillar attempting to spot intruders with its single eye. They first appeared in A Link to the Past. * are electrified jellyfish that can hover in the air. Striking them with a metal weapon causes Link to be electrocuted. They often split into smaller duplicates after being attacked. *'Blade Traps': Indestructible metallic devices armed with spikes. Some sense intruders and fly towards them, while others move in a set pattern. They first appeared in The Legend of Zelda. * are demonic goblin-like enemies that wield bladed weapons or clubs. They have red skin and small horns and are very aggressive to intruders. They first appeared in The Wind Waker. Later, they reappear in Skyward Sword and Breath of the Wild as a common enemy. Like Bulblins, they are prone to following particular evil forces, mainly the Demon Lord Girahim from Skyward Sword. * , also known as Anti-Fairies or Whisps, are dark fairies that take the form of giant flaming skulls. They can place curses on their victims, the color of their flame denoting the abilities they possess. For example, if a Blue Bubble bites Link he will be temporarily unable to draw his sword. In some games Link can use Magic Powder to turn Bubbles into healing fairies. They first appeared in The Legend of Zelda. * are electrical tapering creatures made of goo. They are passive, but generate large amounts of static electricity when hit. Buzz Blobs deal damage when struck with metal weapons such as swords, with the exception of the Golden Sword, requiring the use of ranged weapons, which can either defeat them instantly or stun them, leaving them vulnerable to sword strikes. They are skinny down near the ground and widen at the top. * are jelly-like creatures with squat, translucent bodies, stalk-eyes, and a smiling mouth that have a variety of colors. In The Wind Waker their appearance was changed to upright, opaque bodies and vibrantly colored faces. They first appeared by that name in Majora's Mask, but two similar blob-type enemies were in the original The Legend of Zelda named "Bit" and "Bot", and a Bot became two Bits when Link slashed it, similar to the behavior of ChuChus in newer titles. Modern ChuChus come in Green, Red (the two most common colors), Yellow, Blue and dark Purple. They aggressively attack anything that invades their territory by tackling it, but will hide in puddles on the ground if no one is close. They mostly move by bouncing around, though the Green, Yellow and Blue ChuChus will occasionally melt and turn into small invincible puddles, and proceed to move around in their puddle forms until they can get close to Link, or until Link uses an item such as his Boomerang to stun and coax them out of their puddles. In Twilight Princess, after one is killed, Link can use their puddles as potions or lantern fuel, depending on the type of ChuChu. In Skyward Sword, ChuChus come in a variety of colors: Green, red (fire), blue (underwater), and yellow (electricity). ChuChus' sizes also vary a lot, depending on their color. The smallest can be defeated with one sword strike, the medium-sized need to be hit multiple times, and the largest ones can be split into two smaller ones with a vertical slash. In Breath of the Wild, ChuChus came in four different forms, normal, fire, ice, and electric. They come in a big or small size. They will jump around and sometimes pounce at Link. If they charge at Link, they will lose their element and become dark and faded, but retain their color. They are vulnerable at this point to attack. They will try to regain their elemental power if left for too long without being killed. Once they are defeated, they will drop ChuChu jelly, which will stay in the element they are, unless an elemental arrow or weapon is used on it to change the element. * are a type of Hylian chicken commonly domesticated for their eggs and meat. Although Cuccos strongly resemble real-life chickens they differ in several key ways. Most Cuccos can fly short distances and are even strong enough to glide while carrying the weight of an adult man, allowing Link to use them to glide to otherwise unreachable areas. Some breeds of Cucco, like blue and gold Cuccos can even outright fly while being held. While normally docile, Cuccos will become angry if attacked repeatedly and crow to summon a flock of Cuccos to attack the aggressor until he or she dies or leaves the area. Cuccos first appeared in A Link to the Past. They mostly come in white, although The Minish Cap had gold Cuccos and Twilight Princess had black, brown, golden and grey variants as well. In Ocarina of Time, there was a single blue Cucco that was used in a trading sequence. * are large armored knights armed with swords and shields. In The Wind Waker, when their helmets are removed, they are revealed to have jackal-like heads. Some Darknuts also have capes, which must be destroyed before they can be hurt. They first appeared in The Legend of Zelda. They reappear in groups at Hyrule Castle. They also appeared in Twilight Princess for the first time in The Temple of Time, and in several other dungeons thereafter. * are Venus fly trap-like carnivorous plants, that live in forests. They spend much of their time shrunk down springing from the ground whenever their roots detect the footsteps of potential prey. They first appeared in Ocarina of Time. * are fire-breathing reptiles that resemble gigantic iguanas. They move slowly, protected by their thick scales but are incredibly aggressive, eating anything that comes within reach of their mouths. Baby Dodongos are born limbless and spend much of their time buried underground and when attacked they explode. Big Dodongos, which are larger versions of normal Dodongos also appear. A King Dodongo appears as a boss in Ocarina of Time.''They [http://www.zelda.com/universe/pedia/b.jsp#BigDodongo ''The Great Hyrule Encyclopedia: Big Dodongo] They first appeared in The Legend of Zelda. * and Wallmasters are ghostly manifestations of giant hands that drag adventurers back to the entrance of a dungeon. Floormasters roam around the room and are visible at all times, while Wallmasters hide on the ceiling out of sight. Also, Floormasters split up into smaller versions when the original is attacked, whereas Wallmasters do not. Wallmasters first appeared in The Legend of Zelda while Floormasters first appeared in Ocarina of Time. Floormasters appeared in The Wind Waker as a spectral arm and hand that will transport Link to a jail-like holding area if he is caught. They do not split up when attacked. * are statues that appear in The Legend of Zelda and The Adventure of Link. They shoot fireballs at Link in the underground dungeons. * are undead creatures wrapped like mummies. They resemble ReDeads in regards to their slow and zombie-like movement; in some games, setting a Gibdo's bandages alight will reveal a Stalfos or a ReDead underneath. In Majora's Mask, Link can use the Gibdo Mask to communicate with them. They first appeared in The Legend of Zelda. * are heavily armored knights with axes. While they are even slower than the Darknuts, they are the most powerful enemies in their games as they can take four hearts from Link with just one hit and because of that they are often used to guard treasures. They first appeared in The Adventure of Link. * are bat-like creatures that often lurk in dark places such as caves and dungeons, where they dive bomb unwary travelers attempting to bite off chunks of flesh. Keese have the ability to pick up elements they fly through and there are fire, ice, cursed, and electric variants. They first appeared in The Legend of Zelda. * are conical cactus-like monsters that primarily live in sandy areas, such as deserts and beaches. They hide beneath the sand, burrowing to the top to attack in ambush when they sense the footsteps of an intruder. Leevers attack by spinning rapidly and slamming their thorny bodies into their target. They first appeared in The Legend of Zelda. * are yellowish cylindrical monsters that can suck in creatures as large as humans and consume items they carry. They are known for swallowing the shields and tunics that Link uses. Like Likes dissolve into a puddle when killed, leaving the stolen items. They first appeared in The Legend of Zelda, where they swallow the magical shield, but do not return it upon being killed. * : Swift and cunning lizardmen that often attack in pairs and can parry and dodge oncoming attacks. Stronger Dinolfos are capable of breathing fire, while winged Aeralfos attack from the air. They first appeared in The Adventure of Link. * are large, strong creatures with the body of a man and a horse, a head of a lion, and horns. This creature has multiple different variations, consisting of red, blue, white, and silver. The white and silver Lynel only appear in Breath of the Wild. In that game, red and blue Lynel can be found in many places. The white one appears in a lot of places too, but mostly in colder climates. They can be found naturally in Gerudo Highlands and N. Tabantha Snowfield. Every Lynel, except for the one in Shatterback Point northeast of Zora's Domain, will become Silver after being beaten enough. After every Blood Moon, the Lynel's type will change to a stronger variant (i.e. a defeated red Lynel will become a blue Lynel after being defeated). hey first appeared in The Legend of Zelda. * are humanoid monsters that usually reside in forests. In The Legend of Zelda and The Adventure of Link, Moblins resembled bulldogs, but are pig-like in more recent games. They are sometimes accompanied by Pig Warriors, monsters with the same basic form but more porcine characteristics. Both types commonly wield spears, swords, bows, or occasionally massive clubs. They are one of the most common enemies within the games they appear, and are considered "mighty", but also "dumb".The Wind Waker, Moblin Figurine: "These mighty enemies swing their long spears with the greatest of ease."The Minish Cap, Swiftblade: "Those pig-faced Moblins...You see them around the Minish Woods, right? They're big and dumb? Well, they're also rich!" They are described as greedy, self-possessed creatures, and the major antagonist will commonly use them as mercenaries or summoned monsters. Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons feature a larger Moblin known as the Great Moblin, who terrorizes Holodrum and Labrynna. Moblins are common in The Wind Waker, which introduces two additional smaller creatures, impish Bokoblins and Miniblins, rodent-like beasts who carry pitchforks. In Spirit Tracks, Miniblins were pirates usually led by a "Big Blin", a larger, muscled variation that wields a spiked club. In Skyward Sword, they are depicted as fatter and will use their weight in a final attempt to crush Link before dying. In Breath of the Wild, it is revealed that Moblins are carnivorous and require a diet of meat and fish to maintain their bulky frames. **'Stalmoblin' are the animated skeletons of Moblins that appear in Breath of the Wild. Like Stalkoblin, their skeletons continue to reanimate as long as a Stalmoblin skull is present. While just as powerful as their living counterparts, they are much easier to defeat by focusing on destroying their skulls. * are rock-spitting octopus-like monsters that have appeared in almost every Legend of Zelda game (except for Twilight Princess). Some species of Octorok are primarily land-dwelling while others are mostly aquatic. Big Octos are a very large ocean-dwelling breed sometimes known to attack ships. They first appeared in The Legend of Zelda. * are flying plants that soar through the skies on sharp helicopter-like leaves. Some Peahats are small while others can grow to massive sizes. In Twilight Princess, smaller Peahats were passive creatures rather than enemies and could be used as a transportation method via the Clawshot. They first appeared in The Legend of Zelda. * are lantern-carrying ghosts formed from concentrated hatred toward the living that freely roam graveyards and other haunted locales. They always carry their signature lanterns. They first appeared in The Legend of Zelda. * are strange ghost-like creatures with large rabbit ears and whiskers that hop about in an erratic pattern. A lamprey-like mouth is hidden under their bodies. Pols Voice hate loud noises so explosive weapons are most effective but in some games they can also be damaged by musical instruments. They first appeared in The Legend of Zelda. * are undead creatures resembling zombies with dark brown skin and flat mask-like faces that can paralyze enemies with a scream, and cling to them to drain health away. They first appeared in Ocarina of Time. * are giant spiders, named for the bony plate in the shape of a human skull that forms their carapace. They are most commonly found in dark places, such as forests, caves, and dungeons but can also sometimes be found in towns at night. Skulltulas and Giant Skulltulas hang from ceiling surfaces, suspended by a strand of silk waiting to drop on unwary prey. Smaller Skulltulas called Skullwalltulas are commonly encountered on climbable surfaces and will attempt to bite Link if he doesn't first shoot them down. Rare Golden Skulltulas are associated with the "Curse of Skulltula" and must killed to break the curse. * are smaller forms of the Stalfos. Like Stalfos they are the vengeful spirits of dead soldiers. They only appear on the overworld at night and spawn endlessly, but retreat as soon as the sun rises. Unlike Stalfos, they do not carry any weapons, and instead swipe at their target with long, bloody claws. In Ocarina of Time there is an easter egg where after a certain number is defeated, a larger one appears. They make their debut in Ocarina of Time. * are animated skeletons mostly from the remains of dead warriors who still have a strong will to fight, and serve evil powers such as Ganon or Vaati. In Ocarina of Time, by using the Mask of Truth, the player learns from a Gossip Stone that humans that get lost while in the Lost Woods will become Stalfos. They first appeared in The Legend of Zelda. * are cyclopean four-legged insectoid creatures who use their powerful legs to leap upon and attack prey. Blue Tektites can walk on water, and both Blue and Red Tektites can jump up cliffs. They first appeared in The Legend of Zelda. * are gargoyle-like creatures that split into two Keese when hit with weak attacks. They first appeared in The Legend of Zelda. * are wolflike creatures with powerful claws. They are usually found in grassy or snowy terrains, where their fur changes according to each. Wolfos are capable of blocking and even dodging oncoming attacks, but if one swipes at Link and misses it will be turned completely around exposing its vulnerable back. White Wolfos, usually found in snowy terrains, hit harder than the normal Wolfos and are a little larger. They first appeared in Ocarina of Time. * are simple blob-like enemies with two eyes. They often hide between the tiles of dungeon floors, waiting to pop out and attack. In many games, weaker attacks will cause a Zol to split into two smaller versions of itself known as Gels. Both Zols and Gels first appeared in The Legend of Zelda. References * Category:Fantasy creatures Category:Video game species and races